Lucked pt. 2
by Piper Mary Cherry Milano1
Summary: Prue dies... Or does she?......... Very funny, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and re


Lucked pt. 2  
  
Alyssa goes over and acts like she's going to slap Shannon. Shannon winces.  
  
SHANNON- Ahh!  
ALYSSA- I'm not going to do anything... I'd probably have to go to one of those anger-management classes... Only idiots go to those, those people are dumb asses   
SHANNON- Hey!  
ALYSSA- Woops! My bad, I'm so sorry Shannon...  
HOLLY- You are?!?!  
ALYSSA- Well- no.  
SHANNON- Yeah... (at a loss of words)... well, you guys are just- not smart...AND you're stupid!!!  
  
Alyssa fights not to smile, but Shannon doesn't catch it.  
  
DIRECTOR- Girls, girls, let's get to work here, shall we?  
ALYSSA- Fine... Where were we?  
DIRECTOR- Um, you guys really fucked up that last scene, because you were supposed to be hanging out at a coffee shop, and yet you were sharing your thoughts on each other... But it's okay, we'll just give that clip to E!   
SHANNON- hey, my publicist said to be nice on TV  
DIRECTOR- Your loss, not mine... You're not even supposed to be here, you quit in, like May  
SHANNON- Yeah but I couldn't find a good job  
DIRECTOR-What was that?  
SHANNON- I couldn't find a good job  
DIRECTOR- I'm sorry I didn't catch that...  
SHANNON- I couldn't get a damn job, okay?!?!?!  
DIRECTOR- Ooh, touchy, touchy, alright, well, just cooperate here, here's the script  
  
Shannon takes the script, and 5 minutes later she comes back, ready to read.  
  
SHANNON- What the hell is this, I'm a GHOST?!?!?!  
DIRECTOR- Well, Prue DID die last season, and you ARE still here, wanting a job, so yes, I would have to say that you-Prue-are a ghost!  
SHANNON- Fine...  
PHOEBE- Oh my God, Piper, it's Prue!  
PIPER- So... she left us and then was easily replaced by Paige, remember?  
PHOEBE- Oh yeah, fuck Prue...  
SHANNON- Hey! That's not in the script!!!!  
ALYSSA- Did you hear that, Holly/Piper? It sounded like a dead person talking!  
HOLLY- Yeah, I think you're right, but since we can't hear dead people who quit their perfectly good jobs for no reason, I guess we can't reply!  
SHANNON- I had a reason!!!  
ALYSSA- Really, and what is that reason, Shannon?  
SHANNON- I um... Well, it was because...  
ALYSSA- Exactly... You don't know, therefore you had no reason!!!  
SHANNON- Ugh! Whatever, let's just get back to filming...  
  
They start up the filming again with Phoebe and Piper at Prue's funeral.  
Phoebe says through tears,  
  
PHOEBE- Piper, what are we going to do with out her?  
PIPER- I dunno... I guess we're just supposed to keep living like we were when she was here, only with out anyone to yell at us, scream at you for not coming home on time, even though you're 24 years old... We'll survive, you know, I don't even really miss her that much.  
DIRECTOR- CUT!!!!! That's not the line, Holly, you're supposed to be talking about how much you're going to miss Prue, not how you're so glad that she's gone, cause now you and Leo can have sex on the couch!!!  
HOLLY- Hey, you know, I'm getting' vibes from Piper tellin' me that that's pretty damn good idea, we could be in the middle of doing it, and then that demon who needs to be vanquished when we're naked comes in, and...  
DIRECTOR- enough! We need to start filming, and well- we'll just start where Paige knocks at the door for Chrissake!   
  
Rose comes in all make-upped and ready to go.  
  
DIRECTOR- And... ACTION!  
Door bell rings  
PIPER- I'll get it!!!  
Walks to go answer the door, opens it to find little Paige standing there.  
PIPER- can I help you- wait! Are you an innocent in need of being saved?!?!?!?  
ROSE- Holly, sweetie, the line is 'Can I help you' and that's it, okay?  
HOLLY- oh, right, God, I can be such a dumb-ass sometimes.  
PIPER- Can I help you?  
PAIGE- Yeah, I'm Paige Halliwell...  
HOLLY- That's not the line! The line is, I'm your long lost sister that your mom had when she forgot to use a condom...  
ROSE- No, that's not the line!!!  
HOLLY- Oh, OK, sorry guys!  
PIPER- Yeah...  
PAIGE- and if you're Piper, Prue or Phoebe (Interrupted by Piper's wailing tears)- what's wrong?  
PIPER- Prue's DEAD! Deceased, no longer living!  
PAIGE- Ok, well I'm here to replace her!!! (Big fake smile)  
PIPER- (immediately stops crying) Oh, cool, I'm Piper, and I'll go get Phoebe... Come on in, I guess it's your house too now. PHOEBE!!!!!!!!!  
PHOEBE- Yeah?  
PIPER- Meet-  
PHEOBE- Who the hell are you?!?  
PAIGE- I'm Paige, and dammit, you guys are totally not getting the lines right!!!  
ALYSSA- Excuse me!  
PHOEBE- Hi, I'm Phoebe  
PIPER- this is Paige, our long lost sister!  
PHOEBE- Cool!  
  
  
  



End file.
